Cold gas generators are used for example in side airbags. In these systems, a gas such as nitrogen that is under high pressure, for example 300 bar to 1200 bar, is made to flow into the airbag through a closure device that opens pyrotechnically. The pyrotechnic firing circuit of cold gas generators is not different electrically from the firing circuits of conventional hot gas generators.